


hurt so good

by theonewiththelarrystories



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththelarrystories/pseuds/theonewiththelarrystories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to be dominated</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurt so good

Harry was in a mood, and he wanted something. But he didn’t know what. 

He had been pacing around all day, checking his watch hundreds of times, counting down the hours until Louis would be home from Doncaster, and just generally being restless and unable to find any sort of entertainment. 

 

He was sprawled on the couch,scrolling through his past text conversations with Louis just for something to do, when something caught his eye. He was scrolling quickly, trying to find something interesting when one word stuck out at him. 

 

Cock. 

 

Harry stopped, eyes scanning over the entire text, “Want your cock, Lou,” it said, and Harry could practically hear the desperation that would have been in his own voice just then. 

 

He scrolled frantically to the top of the conversation, finding the first text and smiling at the memory. 

“You awake?” He’d sent to Louis. All five of them had been on the tour bus, being shipped from one venue to the next and Harry was pretty sure he was the only one awake, and he didn’t want to deal with his aching hard on from lack of contact with Louis if he was wrong. 

 

“Yeah, whats up?” Harry’s screen had flashed with Louis’ response. Harry had grinned and typed out a response eagerly. 

“So horny,” He said and heard Louis’ low chuckle in response a moment later. 

 

“Whats funny?” he typed out, teasing. 

 

“Just wasn’t expecting it, is all,” Louis responded quickly, smiling to himself in his own bunk. 

Harry rolled his eyes and shot back another text, “You gonna do something about it?” 

“What can I do from all the way over here?” 

“I dunno, Lou, just something. Please, I’m so hard,” Harry had said, wrinkling his brow a bit, shifting uncomfortably in an effort to lessen the tightness in his pants. 

 

“You naked, baby?” Louis said back and Harry bit his lip; it was starting. 

 

“No,” 

 

“Take off your pants, Harry,” 

Harry’s phone buzzed and he scanned the message, instantly moving to rid himself of his sweatpants. Once they were off he tossed them to the end of the bed, staring down at his cock but not touching yet. 

“You’re not touching, are you?” Harry shook his head ‘no’ before realizing Louis couldn’t see him and typed out a quick response. 

“No, course not,” He’d said. 

“Good,” Louis shot back and Harry could practically see the devilish grin Louis must have been sporting at the same time. 

 

 

A new text came in before he could respond to the previous one and Harry read it, eyes widening and cock growing impossibly heavy against his belly. “Such a good boy for me.” 

Harry had to bite his lip to keep from groaning, because this was what he wanted, goddamit, he wanted Louis to own him, but he wanted it when they could actually touch each other. 

“Let me touch, fuck,” Harry sent back, squirming on top of his sheets, skin flushed. 

 

“Nuh uh, Hazza. Gonna make you wait for it,” 

 

Harry had groaned audibly and clamped a hand over his mouth, stopping any more noise from escaping. 

 

“You’re desperate aren’t you? So desperate for me.” 

“Louis please, need to touch myself.” 

 

“How bad do you want it?” 

 

“So bad, Lou,” 

“Yeah?” 

“C’mon,” 

 

“Don’t touch your cock. I want two of your fingers inside yourself first,” Louis had commanded and Harry stuck two fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking on them until they were wet with spit. 

 

Now Harry clenched his eyes shut at the memories, trying not to desperately grab at his tented crotch. He breathed out heavily through his nose and checked the time, only an hour before Louis was set to be home. He could do this. 

 

-o-

He couldn’t do this. Just ten minutes later he held himself in his hand and wanked off desperately, coming with a loud cry that he muffled in the pillows of the couch. 

“Shit,” he muttered a few minutes later as he calmed down, staring down at the mess he had made. He bit his lip as he took in his own come splattered across his bare chest and dripping down his hand, noticing he was still hard as his eyes raked over his body. 

 

He groaned and stood up, wiping himself off and then drying his hands, flopping back onto the couch with a heavy sigh. He glared down at his still hard cock and reached for his pants, yanking them up over his thighs. He licked his lips and found himself desperately wanting Louis’ dick in his mouth. 

Harry was in a mood, and he wanted something, and he knew what it was. He wanted to be dominated. 

He whined at the realization, thinking about all the things Louis could do to him if he were here. He tried to push the thoughts away but his mind kept drifting back to what it felt like to have Louis between his lips, hitting the back of his throat, his taste on Harry’s tongue. He couldn’t stop imagining Louis pounding into him, stretching him out, the line between pain and pleasure being blurred in the most perfect way. He wanted it, needed it even, and Louis was still a half and hour away. 

He waited out the next thirty minutes impatiently, busying himself with boring work like doing the dishes and cleaning their bedroom, trying to ignore his boner that just wouldn’t go away. The hands on the clock seemed to move so slowly, and Harry was just about to give up and cry with frustration when he heard the key being turned in the lock. 

He leapt up and ran into the kitchen, socked feet slipping a little on the shiny wood floors. 

 

“Louis!” He cried, flinging himself into the older boy’s arms, pressing a sloppy kiss against his neck, causing his boyfriend to drop his bags on the floor so he could catch him. Louis laughed and stumbled back a bit, pressing Harry close to him and kissing the top of his head. “I missed you,” Harry said against him, his words muffled. 

“I missed you too,” Louis said, chuckling, and Harry pulled away, his eyes dark and blown. Louis cocked an eyebrow and glanced down at Harry’s bulging sweatpants, the younger boy following his eyes. 

“No, like, I missed you,” Harry elaborated, and Louis laughed.

“I can see that,” He said simply, nodding at Harry’s hard on. 

“I missed you so much that… I did something bad,” Harry said, voice dropping to a low whisper as he stared up at Louis through his eyelashes, the way he knew the older boy liked. 

“Hm?” Louis said, voice low in the back of his throat, the mood in the room instantly changing. Harry bit his lip and nodded shyly, knowing exactly what he was doing. 

 

“What did you do, baby?” Louis prodded, pushing Harry farther back into the flat, into their bedroom. 

“I touched myself, Louis.” Harry said, taking Louis’ hand and guiding it to his crotch. “Right here. And I made a big mess on the couch,” He whispered. 

“What am I going to do with you, you naughty boy?” Louis purred, carding the fingers of his free hand through Harry’s hair as he squeezed the younger boy’s bulge with his other. 

“Punish me,” Harry said, locking eyes with Louis as he slipped to his knees in front of him. “Make me sorry I didn’t wait for you.” 

 

“Do you feel bad about making a mess on our couch, Harry?” Louis asked, unbuckling his belt. Harry nodded, curls bouncing and reached forward to pop open the button on Louis’ jeans. 

 

“Nuh-uh. No touching yet.” Louis commanded and Harry froze, locking his hands behind his back. 

“Good boy,” Louis purred and Harry squirmed. “Did you think about me when you touched yourself, honey?” 

Harry nodded again, looking up at Louis with wide, trusting eyes. “Did you say my name when you came?” Louis soldiered on and Harry broke. 

“Yes, yes. I screamed it, Louis, so loud-” 

“Shut up,” Louis commanded, cutting him off and Harry’s cheeks flushed pink. He nodded, understanding, and Louis reached a hand out and curled it around his jaw, stroking his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip. The younger boy’s eyes fluttered closed at the contact and he sighed happily. 

“Did you think about me fucking you?” Harry’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Louis’ voice and he nodded again, wanting to stick his tongue out and take Louis’ thumb into his mouth but not daring. 

 

“Did you finger yourself, Harry?” Louis asked, his voice guttural and his bright blue eyes darkened and sparkling with mischief. 

 

Harry shook his head no, stretching his fingers that were still locked behind his back. 

“Why not?” Louis pouted, moving his thumb and Harry realized he actually expected an answer. 

“Wanted to be tight for you, f-for when you got home,” He murmured, dick aching.

 

“You’re so good, Hazza. Such a good little slut. Are you a slut, Harry?” Louis said, cocking his head and licking his lips, removing his hand from Harry’s face and popping open the button of his jeans. 

 

“Only for you, Louis,” Harry said, breath hitching as Louis pushed his jeans down his legs, kicking them off. He stared in awe at Louis’ dick, fabric stretched tight around it, barely containing the sheer size of him. 

Louis stroked himself slowly through the fabric, concentrating more on the fact that Harry’s eyes followed every movement of his hand than what he was doing with it.

 

“You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you Harry? You’d do anything for my cock up your ass, hm?” He said and Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning out loud at how hot this was. He just couldn’t get enough of Louis bossing him around this way, talking to him like this. 

“Anything,” Harry breathed, eyes trained on Louis’ member as though he could will it nearer to him with just the force of how much he wanted him. 

“I know you would, baby,” Louis said quietly, “I know,” Harry nodded, finally looking up at Louis. 

 

“Please let me touch you,” He pleaded, his shoulders getting a little sore from their awkward position.

“Take off your pants first.” Louis commanded and Harry did as told, tossing them behind him, his aching cock freed and standing proudly for Louis to see.

“C’mon, lemme touch you, Louis. I’ll be good to you, promise,” He begged, rocking his hips up to find some sort of friction. 

“I know you will be. You always are, baby. Always are,” he said. Harry couldn’t help it, he whined a little. “You can take them off now, Harry.” Louis said, referring to his boxers. His breath caught a little as Harry stretched his arms, and reaching up with one hand and tucking his fingers underneath the waistband of Louis’ boxers and tugging them down over his hips. They pooled around Louis’ and ankles and he stepped out of them, but Harry didn’t notice, too distracted by what was in front of him. 

He licked his lips and rested his hands on his thighs, digging his fingernails into the skin there. Louis’ cock was impossibly hard, standing tall and heavy against his stomach, pre come leaking from the tip. Harry was practically drooling, he could almost taste it on his tongue, feel the weight of it in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, stretching his lips open. He was bloody desperate, and Louis was being a tease. Harry loved it. 

Louis grinned down at him, the younger boy’s cheeks flushed and curls beginning to stick to his forehead. Louis loved this, loved controlling Harry this way. He thrived on telling him what to do and when to do it, the way Harry would always, always obey made Louis’ shiver. His favorite part was watching Harry move into a different headspace, shift from alert to far off, acting purely on instinct and want. It was animalistic and wild, and how much Harry loved it was what got Louis off. Harry craved for it, and at first he was hesitant to tell Louis that sometimes he wanted it to hurt a little bit, he was afraid Louis would think he was weird. Of course, it was the exact opposite, Louis was itching to manhandle him and throw him around in the same way Harry was desperate for Louis to treat him that way. 

They did this often, but not too often. Sex wasn’t always this way, it was sweet and gentle too, but it always had the underlying feeling of ownership, even if they weren’t going for that. It could be the sweetest sex possible and Harry still felt the blooming feelings in his belly that told him he belonged to Louis, and only him. And truly, that was what Harry always wanted, to belong to someone and something, and with Louis he had found that. Harry loved it, went crazy with it, absolutely came alive with the way Louis looked at him in these moments, like Harry was his and he could do whatever he wanted with him, and he intended to. Harry gave Louis everything he had whenever Louis gave him those looks, opened himself up to the desires that he had tried to hide for so long. He craved for the dirty words he knew would fall from Louis’ lips and land around him, pulling him apart and putting him back together in the same fluid motion that came with this kind of sex. He lived for the feeling of Louis’ heavy hand landing on his bum, leaving a mark that had “mine” written all over it. He loved where he went in those moments, far away from himself but still so close, so connected. He went to the place that owned him, that Louis owned, the place that did only what felt best, acted on raw, burning desire. He loved that place, felt safe there with those thoughts and Louis’ words falling around him like rain. 

 

“Louis,” he whimpered, the word escaping him even before his brain registered that he wanted to say it. 

“Yes?” Louis drawled, voice low and gravelly, threatening. Harry breathed heavily through his noise, subconsciously leaning forward to get his mouth closer to Louis’ crotch and then catching himself and leaning back. 

“You want it so bad, don’t you? I can see it in your face,” Louis taunted, wrapping his own hand around his cock and stroking lazily. Harry’s eyes followed his every movement, something like jealousy in them. 

“Yes,” Harry whispered, not taking his eyes off of Louis’ member. 

 

“What do you want me to do with it, Hazza?” Louis pushed, using his free hand to tug gently on Harry’s hair. 

 

“Want- want it in my mouth- want you to fuck my mouth with it,” Harry stumbled over his words, licking his lips. 

“Then what?” Louis pressed, tugging on Harry’s hair sharply. Harry moaned and let his eyes flutter shut for a moment. 

“My- my face,” He stuttered and Louis nodded in understanding. 

“You want me to come on your face, baby?” He purred, taking his hand from Harry’s hair and smoothing his fingers over Harry’s flushed cheeks. 

“Yes, Lou,” Harry panted, eyes trained on Louis’ hand sliding up and down his dick. 

“Thats dirty, Harry,” Louis admonished with a wink, swiping his thumb over his slit. “You’re a dirty boy, aren’t you? So dirty for me,” He purred. 

“Mm, yes,” Harry whimpered, nodding. He rocked his hips forward again, his cock aching and leaking pre come. 

“You have no shame, do you?” Louis asked, taking a step forward. “You really don’t. You want what you want and don’t care who knows. Loud as hell, you are,” He taunted. 

 

Harry did blush at this and averted his eyes momentarily, looking down at his hands still clenched on his lap. Louis was right, he really didn’t have any shame when it came to sex, he would tell Louis what he wanted, not shy at all, and he was certainly loud. It was a bit embarrassing sometimes, the other boys had made fun of him, mocking him when he came into the room with high pitched and exaggerated cries of “Louis, fuck, harder!” or “Shit, Lou, right there right there fuck don’t stop oh!” Every member of the band had fallen victim to hearing Harry’s porny moans at one point of the other, and Harry did get embarrassed about that sometimes. 

He didn’t get embarrassed in front of Louis though, he would parade around stark naked and flaunt his body; he didn’t bother stopping the noises that he couldn’t control making or keeping the useless words inside when they had sex. It was stupid, Harry would say, “Why waste time being embarrassed about what I say when I’m getting fucked, I mean, I’m getting fucked, after all, in the ass, there really isn’t any more room for embarrassment.” And the rest of the boys would pull disgusted faces and leave the room. 

 

No, he was shameless when it came to Louis, Harry would be the first to admit. 

“Y-yeah, I am,” Harry murmured, scooting forward and pleading up at Louis with his eyes. 

Louis resolve was wavering a little now, he was hopelessly turned on and in need of some sort of physical contact. 

“You want to taste it, baby?” He purred, pushing his leaking cock almost against Harry’s plump, red lips. Harry’s eyes zeroed in on and he whimpered, licking his lips. 

 

“So bad, Louis. Can I please?” he begged and Louis pretended to think for a minute. 

He curled his hand around the back of Harry’s head, pulling him closer and the younger boy immediately opened his mouth. Louis snapped his hips forward and Harry eagerly took him in, moaning around him and bringing his hands up to rest on Louis’ thighs. He looked up at him, seeking permission and Louis nodded once, giving the only command he could right now. Harry groaned, muffled and hot and wrapped one hand around the base of Louis’ cock, stroking quickly as he bobbed his head up and down. 

Louis tried not to let his eyes roll to the back of his head as he hit the back of Harry’s throat repeatedly. Harry swallowed around him and pulled off, leaning to lick and suckle at the older boy’s balls while continuing to stoke his length. Impatiently, Louis pulled his head back up to his length and held him in place as he shoved himself roughly inside Harry’s wet heat. 

Harry moaned and locked his hands together behind his back, letting Louis fuck his face as hard as he wanted. Tears threatened to spill over his darkened eyes and down his hot cheeks, but it was good, so good. Harry pressed his fingernails into the skin of his lower back to keep from touching himself, his cock was aching and heavy. Louis was thrusting into his mouth in long, harsh strokes and Harry was so turned on and desperate for touch. 

He moaned and tried to swallow, gagging slightly. Louis pulled out roughly, leaving Harry feeling empty. The older boy stroked himself quickly and Harry got the message, leaning forward and angling his face upwards. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, wanting to catch everything Louis had to give him. 

He waited patiently for Louis to finish, trying not to move. Just as it was getting almost impossible to resist touching himself, he heard a low growl and felt warm stickiness hit hit his face. Some landed in his mouth and Harry swallowed eagerly, opening his mouth back up for more. Some landed on his cheeks, even a bit in his hair, and some caught on his eyelashes. He stuck his tongue out, trying to catch the last bit that had landed on his lips and opened his eyes, staring up at Louis as he lifted a hand and swiped his fingers over his cheeks, collecting the older boys come on his digits and then sticking them in his mouth, sucking on his fingers obscenely, moaning at how good it tasted. 

Louis shuddered and reached down, wrapping his hand around Harry’s chin and pulling him to a standing position. 

 

“Bed.” He commanded and Harry went, sitting down on the bed in a cross-legged position obediently, waiting for his next command. 

“You can’t do that, Harry,” Louis said, voice low and menacing. Harry shivered and gave him an open, innocent expression. 

 

“You’re a little slut, you know that? Such a perfect little slut,” Louis growled and swiped his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip. The younger boy’s insides fluttered happily at Louis’ filthy words. “Slut” wasn’t degrading, it was a compliment. 

Louis pushed against his shoulders, telling him to lie back. Once he was settled, Louis lay down next to him, stroking his fingers up and down Harry’s chest and stomach, maddeningly gentle. 

“Look at yourself, Harry,” Louis demanded and Harry did, staring down at his almost painful erection. “Look at your cock. So hard for me, so fucking hard. Want me to touch you, don’t you babe?” he purred. 

Harry nodded, whimpering slightly. “Yeah, I bet you do. You want it bad, don’t you?” Louis continued and Harry nodded again, not trusting his words. 

“Tell me how bad you want me to touch you, baby.” 

Harry whimpered quietly, shivering all over. “Want it so, so bad Lou, want it so much, please,” he pleaded, his voice quiet and submissive. Louis shook his head slowly, inching his fingers down to Harry’s hips. 

“You can do better that that, Haz. Why don’t you tell me all the things you want me to do to you, yeah? Tell me everything.” 

“Oh, fuck-” Harry gasped, he was so, so desperate but he loved this teasing. Louis grinned, urging him on. 

“I want you to pull off and, turn me over, on my belly. Want your tongue, your tongue is so good, Lou, want it so bad, I’m clean, I promise, cleaned myself so good for you this morning,” He panted, breathless. 

“Course you did, baby. Made yourself all nice and pretty for me, did you? So you’d look so good when I got home. Cleaned yourself up real good, so I’d eat you out, hm?” Louis questioned. 

“Y-eah, yes. Want you to eat me out, Louis, please. Feels so good when you do- want it so bad,” he moaned, moving his hips in little circles. 

“What else do you want, Harry?” 

“I want- need your fingers inside me. I want you to fit f-four, if you can, want you to open me up for you. But don’t- don’t let me come, I want to save it for you, Louis.” 

“Four?” Louis growled low in his throat. “But you’re gonna be so tight, its been awhile.” 

“Its gonna feel so good Louis, please touch me,” Harry pleaded. 

“Not until you finish telling me what you want…” 

“Fine, fuck, I want you to fuck me,” Harry rushed on, closing his eyes. Louis slid his hand up to Harry’s left nipple and pinched sharply, causing Harry to moan. “Want your cock inside me, Louis, please. Want you to fuck me, want you to come in my ass, want to feel you inside me, yes,” he groaned. 

“Mm, I can’t wait,” Louis teased, moving his hand to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. 

“Turn over, ass up. Put your hands behind your back. No touching.” Louis commanded. Harry turned over quickly, pushing his bum up into the air and pressing the side of his face against the mattress so he could watch Louis. 

 

Louis trailed his fingers down Harry’s back and down his bum, squeezing and pulling away. 

“So pretty, baby,” he murmured quietly, using both hands to spread Harry out. The younger boy whined at how vulnerable he felt, spread open with Louis just staring at him. He loved this though, loved the feeling of Louis’ eyes on him. He pushed his hips back a little and was rewarded with a sharp slap to his left ass cheek. He whimpered and fisted his hands on top of his back. 

Louis went back to what he was doing, spreading Harry apart so he could just look. To Louis, it was beautiful, the way Harry’s muscles fluttered and moved underneath his gaze. 

“Please,” Harry chocked out brokenly, and Louis gave him another slap. 

“You’re not allowed to ask for anything, is that clear?” he grunted and Harry nodded, a meek “Yes,” falling from his lips. 

Louis slid his hands up and down Harry’s bum, squeezing the fleshy skin there and sliding his hands down the back of his thighs. “Spread your legs out wider for me,” He commanded and Harry tried to balance and open his legs wider. It was difficult to do without the use of his hands but he managed, settling comfortably into his new position. 

Louis used both thumbs to spread him apart this time, leaning in and licking a flat stripe over the exposed skin. Harry whined, trying not to push back against Louis’ face as the older boy flicked out his tongue again, lapping at his hole expertly. 

Louis used his tongue to tease his rim, feeling as the muscles fluttered and jumped under his tongue. He spread him farther apart, nuzzling in closer, being completely messy with it, the way Harry liked. 

Harry trembled, mouth gaping open and breathing hotly into the bed sheets. He lost it when Louis dipped his tongue inside, letting out a harsh cry of “Fuck!” He froze, thinking he would get in trouble but Louis just grinned against him, resuming his movements. Harry took this as a sign and pushed his hips back a fraction of an inch, desperate for more. He moaned when Louis pulled away and slipped a finger inside, then started to lick around it as he fingered him slowly. 

“Yes,” he hissed as Louis added another finger, with very little resistance. He rocked back onto Louis’ hand, groaning loudly at how good it felt. Louis continued to lick around his fingers, touching and tasting everywhere he could reach. 

 

“Fuck, Louis-” Harry cried out, unable to catch himself. He muffled his cry against the pillow, not wanting to do anything that would make Louis stop doing what he was doing. He jerked when Louis stabbed at his prostate, fucking himself back on Louis’ hand to get him to do it again. It worked and Louis continued to hit that special spot, making Harry a trembling, shivery mess. 

“Louis, stop stop, I’m gonna- shit,” He cursed as he came suddenly, freezing as Louis pulled away sharply, withdrawing his fingers and leaving Harry cold and empty. 

Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, fighting off the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

“Did I say you could come?” Louis demanded, pulling Harry upright and turning so they were face to face. 

 

“N-no,” Harry whimpered, dropping his eyes. “I’m sorry, Lou, I didn’t mean to, it just-” 

 

“You’re going to have to pay for that, you know,” Louis muttered darkly, cutting Harry off. 

“Yes, Louis,” Harry said obediently, noticing with a flush that he was beginning to grow hard again at Louis’ words. 

“Thats the second time today you’ve come without my permission, Harry.” Louis’ eyes were dark and glinting with mischief. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Harry whispered, hair falling in front of his eyes. 

Louis reached forward and gripped Harry’s cock sharply. He began to slide his hand quickly up and down his hardening length, knowing his hand must be moving over painfully sensitive flesh. 

Harry gasped and winced, trying to wriggle away from Louis’ touch. “Fuck,” he panted, he was so sensitive. 

“Is it too much?” Louis asked quietly in his ear, pulling him closer and rubbing his back with his free hand. Harry nodded, then shook his head no, torn. It hurt, but it felt so good, he didn’t know what to do. 

“Okay,” Louis said, taking that as Harry’s answer and he rolled him over again, pulling his hips up. He allowed Harry to pillow his face on his arms and get comfortable before he slipped two fingers back inside Harry’s entrance. 

The younger boy jerked sharply, whining at the oversensitivity. Louis worked him mercilessly, adding a third finger and pressing into Harry’s prostate with each thrust. 

“More,” Harry pleaded, adding “please,” as an afterthought. He didn’t know if he could handle more, truthfully, but he could feel a third orgasm sneaking up on him, no matter if he could handle it or not. 

 

Louis added a fourth finger with ease, curling and twisting them. “You’re gonna come again, aren’t you?” He muttered in Harry’s ear, pressing into him faster. 

“Yes, fuck I’m gonna- fuck,” Harry cried, pushing his ass back onto Louis’ hand. 

“Yes, yes, fuck, please, oh fuck I’m gonna- gonna come Louis, shit I’m coming, oh god,” He moaned helplessly, shuddering with the weight of his orgasm. It took all of his strength to not let his knees fold in and land heavily on his stomach. 

Suddenly he felt Louis’ length sliding in between his ass cheeks, moving roughly over his sensitive entrance.

“No no no- shit, yes,” He moaned, involuntarily bucking backwards. Louis groaned and slid his hands over Harry’s ass, spreading him out and leaning in close to Harry’s ear. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, Harry,” he whispered, licking his lips. Harry moaned in response and pushed back on Louis’ erection. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week. Everyone will know just how much of a dirty little boy you are when they see you try to sit down,” He purred, rubbing against Harry from behind. Harry keened and pushed back, gagging for it. “They’ll all know just how much you love getting fucked, how much you love having a cock up your ass,”

“Everybody will be able to see just how easily you give it up for me. They’ll imagine you bending over for me like you always do and they’ll wish it was them. But they don’t get to see you like I do, all spread out and willing, just waiting to be fucked.” He growled. 

“Louis,” Harry keened biting his lip. 

“Do you know how pretty you look right now sweetheart? You look so pretty, ass right up in the air, showing off your tight little hole for me. You love showing off, don’t you baby? You just love looking like this for me.” 

Harry whined, Louis’ words swimming around in his head, the only thing he could concentrate on being the way they made his belly flip and cock jerk. He fucking loved it when Louis talked dirty to him. 

 

Louis slid his hand in between them, pressing his thumb to Harry’s rim and feeling him buckle under his touch. 

“You’re still so sensitive aren’t you?” He said, breath tickling Harry’s ear. 

Harry nodded vigorously, arching back into Louis’ touch.

“You’ve already come for me twice, and once before I even got home. I’ve only come once. I don’t think thats fair, Hazza,” Louis pouted. 

“S’not,” Harry whispered, clenching his eyes shut. He was wired, trembling so violently he was running the risk of tapping out. 

“Its okay, baby. You’re gonna be so tight for me I’ll come soon. I’ll fill up your tight ass with my come, you’ll feel it inside you. I know you love that, Harry.” 

 

Harry did love it. It may be gross to some people, but it was so hot for him. 

 

“I need you inside me Louis, c’mon,” He moaned loudly, shivering. “Need your cock inside me right now,” he panted. 

Louis kissed his shoulder quickly before positioning himself and sliding in with one fluid motion. 

“Fuck!” Harry cried, pressing his face into the pillow. Louis grunted, snapping forward quickly, bottoming out inside of the younger boy. Harry sobbed, thrusting his hips backwards, trying to take in all of Louis that he could manage. He was so oversensitive he could hardly breathe, but fuck, Louis was inside him and he was not going to waste that. 

“God, Harry, you fucking love this, don’t you?” Louis growled in his ear, wrapping one hand around the back of Harry’s neck and squeezing gently. 

“Oh god, yes, fuck Lou, y-you know I do,” He whined, grinding back onto Louis’ cock. He was hard again, so fucking hard, and he didn’t know how it was possible, but he wasn’t questioning it. 

Louis reached a hand between Harry’s legs and gripped the younger boy’s length, sliding his hand up and squeezing his tip. 

Harry sobbed into the pillow at how much it hurt and how good it felt at the same time, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

Louis took his hand away and pulled out, flipping him over onto his back abruptly. Harry whined when he didn’t immediately resume what he was doing and wiggled his hips, frustrated. 

Louis stared down at him, awe on his face. “God, Harry, look at you,” He breathed, running his hands up and down Harry’s sides. 

“C’mon Lou,” Harry moaned, reaching a hand out to pull him closer. 

 

“God, you’re fucking insatiable, aren’t you?” Louis said, his eyes twinkling. “You just came twice and you’re going to come again,” He said, amazed. 

“Lou, c’mon, keep fucking me, I can’t- I need you so bad,” Harry begged, locking his ankles behind Louis’ back. He squirmed desperately, it was so good and Harry needed it back, needed more. 

Louis leaned forward and positioned Harry’s legs so they were resting on his shoulders and slid back inside him with one smooth roll of his hips. Harry moaned immediately, taking his cock in hand and pumping furiously. Louis drove into him balls deep, Harry’s ass fitting perfectly against his hips. He couldn’t help but marvel at his boyfriend; he had stamina, thats for sure. 

“Yeah Lou right there, don’t stop don’t stop, please, yes, ngh!” Harry cried, arching his back and clenching tight around Louis. Louis gasped quietly, thrusting in harder, hitting Harry’s prostate every time. 

“So-so good Louis, you’re fucking me so good, fuck,” he babbled on, trembling. Every cell in his body shook with how good he felt; how good Louis was making him feel and how good he was making Louis feel. He loved this, loved the suffocating pleasure, loved the places Louis was able to take him to with just touches and words. 

“Jesus, Harry, you’re so fucking tight,” Louis groaned above him, pulling back and pounding back into him so hard Harry could feel it in his chest. 

 

“Ugh oh my god yes yes yes yes, Louislouislouis, fuck-” Harry choked, clawing roughly at Louis’ shoulders. This was his favorite, when he got so far gone he couldn’t do anything but just feel, couldn’t say anything but Louis’ name a few other words on constant repeat, couldn’t form any coherent thoughts. He loved the punishing pace of Louis’ thrusts, the feel of his hand coming down hard on his bum, his breath hot against his neck. 

“You want to come again, don’t you baby?” Louis drawled, voice low and heavy. 

“Oh god, yes I- fuck yes yes yes,” Harry choked out, struggling to catch his breath and rearing back into Louis’ thrusts. 

Louis leaned down and captured Harry’s mouth with his own, sucking his tongue into his mouth and battling it for dominance which he eventually won, of course. They kissed heatedly for a few long moments before Louis pulled away and slammed into Harry roughly. 

 

Harry arched his back and clenched around Louis’ length, letting out a long, guttural moan. 

“God, Harry,” Louis moaned in response, knocking the younger boy’s hand out of the way and taking his cock in his own. Harry merely whimpered pathetically in response and covered Louis’ hand with his own, urging him to go faster. 

“Gonna come, Lou,” He warned, “Gonna fucking come, ugh,” He cried. 

“Me too, babe, I’m close,” Louis panted, angling his hips and thrusting. 

 

Harry cried out and squeezed Louis’ hand impossibly hard, gasping. 

“Right there- fuck,” He groaned, clenching around Louis. 

Louis did it again and Harry sobbed brokenly, clawing Louis’ back. Louis came suddenly, burying himself deep inside the younger boy and giving him everything he had. 

Harry moaned and clenched around him, prolonging Louis’ orgasm, until the feeling of Louis’ come inside him was too much for him to handle and he came too, exploding over his and Louis’ joined hands and his stomach. 

 

“Fuck,” he whispered a few moments later, breaking the silence of their heavy breathing in the otherwise quiet room. Louis chuckled from where he lay beside him, resting his hand on Harry’s chest and feeling his heartbeat. 

“God, I fucking love you Harry,” he murmured. 

“I fucking love you too, Louis,” Harry giggled, running a hand through Louis’ hair. Louis sighed contentedly, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Hazza,” He muttered after a few quiet moments Harry spent cleaning them up. 

“Yeah?” Harry murmured, curling into Louis’ side. 

“Go make me a sandwich.” He said. 

“..Please.”


End file.
